


holding gazes

by blueacorn



Series: Viewfinder [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Model!Iwaizumi, Photographer!Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueacorn/pseuds/blueacorn
Summary: Oikawa knows how to tell their story - he's done it many times, and yes, Iwa-chan - he does say it begins with aliens.





	holding gazes

It begins, as most things do, with aliens.  
  
(In the future, when someone asks how they’d begun, Oikawa will grin and pull Iwaizumi to his side, declaring "Aliens," proudly, just to hear Iwaizumi's annoyed growl.  
  
In truth, it begins with a camera, the discovery of Oikawa's hidden talent, and Iwaizumi.)  
  
_"None of the photos have a proper shot of a UFO, Hajime-chan,"_ he'd confided, peering out of the window, eyes wide and on the alert for any movement; any _spies_ , _"So I'm going to get one myself."_  
  
Iwaizumi's eyes had narrowed, frown making itself at home on his face, _"How are you going to do that, idiot?"_  
  
He'd grinned, wagging a finger in Iwaizumi's direction, _"The great Oikawa Tooru's birthday is in three days."_  
  
And then, unable to wait for Iwaizumi to connect the dots, he launches into the tale of how he'd, very subtly, hinted at his interest when he'd pointed at a camera advertisement on the television and announced that "It'd be a very nice birthday present for someone, don't you think, mom?"  
  
_"Whatever,"_ Iwaizumi had yawned when he'd finished, and burrowed himself into Oikawa's bed, _"just don't drag me into it."_  
  
_"Hajime-chan!"_ Oikawa'd screeched, clawing at the blankets piled on top of Iwaizumi, "what are you doing?! We need to plan, to plan! Ha-ji-me-chaaaan!"* 

* * *

Oikawa had been relieved when he hadn't had to break a promise he didn't make - Iwaizumi had come along with zero dragging.  
  
(When Oikawa'd knocked on Iwaizumi's window, clinging desperately to the roof with his camera slung over his neck, Iwaizumi had taken one look at him, scowled, muttering a short, "It's dangerous, idiot," and scrambled out to join him.  
  
For a moment, the chill of the night couldn't touch Oikawa, and he'd murmured, ever so slightly panicked, "Are you my mom, Hajime-chan?"  
  
He'd hastened to explain, at Iwaizumi's darkening look, "Stop worrying and have _fun_ with me!"  
  
"Fine," Iwaizumi had growled, "Race you."  
  
And then he was off, leaving Oikawa to press a hand against his chest, against the warmth blooming, tendrils curling, hooking into his throat.  
  
He lost the race.)  
  
He turns and he sees moonlight falling softly along lightly tanned skin, parted lips chapped from the cold, hands curled into loose fists, resting beside short dark hair.  
  
He sees pieces, splashes of colour, usual bold lines softened, gentled by the night.  
  
He sees it all and terror rises in him at the thought of it ending, at the thought of unreliable memory being this moment's only keeper. So he raises the camera, numb fingers pushed into action, and shoots.  
  
Iwaizumi stirs at the sound of the shutter, a low groan escaping him, and Oikawa mourns for a moment, wishing he could have traced the path of the moon's rays at least once. Dark eyes flutter open, dulled and tired when they land on Oikawa.  
  
Iwaizumi pulls himself up and Oikawa curses the lump in his throat that forms as Iwaizumi stretches, the bare light landing straight on the tempting curve between neck and shoulder.  
  
"You done?" Iwaizumi yawns, settling at last.  
  
"Uh huh," Oikawa mumbles, and then, because it's expected, "Hajime-chan snored so loud he must have scared all the aliens away."  
  
Oikawa doesn’t look at the photo until he’s sent Iwaizumi back to bed, until he reaches his own, back home, until he’s yanked his blankets up above his head. With trembling hands, he pulls the camera out of his pocket, and winces as the screen lights up in the darkness.

* * *

Iwaizumi is beautiful. It’s only in this moment he allows himself to think it, allows a blush to heat his cheeks, unseen. Iwaizumi is breathtaking, and Oikawa is inspired.

He’ll be a photographer- with him behind the lens, and Iwaizumi before it.

 _Yes_ , he thinks, breath caught in his throat, _that sounds_ **_right._ **

* * *

And it must have been right, because, to Iwaizumi’s annoyance, things progress exactly as Oikawa declares.

The reluctant model, and the determined photographer.

Submissions turn into applications turn into offers.

Oikawa turns down everyone who won’t take them both, until Iwaizumi sets him straight.

(“I won’t do it without you, Iwa-chan!”

“You don’t have the luxury of choosing right now, idiot-kawa!” Iwaizumi had said, smacking the back of Oikawa’s head, “When you make a name for yourself, then you can make demands.”

“But Iwa-chan-”

“Hey,” Iwaizumi had said, cutting off his exaggerated whining, and grabbing at his shoulders, “This is your dream, right? You’ve done so much to get this far. What’s one temporary sacrifice?”

And Oikawa had slumped in Iwaizumi’s grip, hands reaching up to curl loosely around Iwaizumi’s wrists.

“My dream was to do it with you,” he’d said, quiet, serious.

Iwaizumi grinned at him then, fierce, determined.

“We’ll get there.”)

* * *

Their reputations grow, and he is content every time his eyes catch on Iwaizumi’s hooded gaze in an image immortalized by _him._

They’re a package deal now; and Oikawa takes great satisfaction in watching Iwaizumi turn down offers with other photographers.

(Unless he doesn’t turn them down.

“Who is it?!” Oikawa cries from where he’s collapsed on the floor, arms around Iwaizumi’s waist, “Who are you leaving me for?!”

“It’s just one shoot! You work with other models all the time!”

“But I’m thinking of Iwa-chan the entire way through!”

“That’s too bad, because I doubt I’m going to be thinking of you when Kuroo Tetsurou’s around.”

Oikawa gasps, betrayed.

“Iwa-chan! I assure you, I’m much better looking than Kuroo! I have better hair! And!” Oikawa declares, triumphant, “He has a boyfriend!”

Iwaizumi looks down at him, red dusting his cheeks, eyes wide.

“That’s- I didn’t mean it that way.”

“Oh.”)

* * *

Oikawa thinks, sometimes, that Iwaizumi should really get a clue. Childhood friends turned lover is a cliche only the most hopeless romantics wouldn’t scoff at, and he desperately wants to be that cliche. He likes to imagine a stranger coming up to him, asking how they got together.

“We’re childhood friends,” he’d say, and the stranger would smile, thinking _ah, one of those._

 _Yes!_ Oikawa screeches at his imaginary stranger, _you know it, and I know it, so when’s Iwa-chan going to get it?!_

He’s in a middle of a shoot, Iwaizumi uncharacteristically distracted, when Oikawa says simply, expecting immediate compliance, “Look at me.”

It’s when Iwaizumi’s eyes snap to his, sharpening, then darkening, that Oikawa thinks he might’ve been a little oblivious too.

“Just keep your eyes on me,” Oikawa continues, letting out an unsteady breath as Iwaizumi visibly _settles_ , gaze turning molten, lips curving up into a small, secretive smile.

He rises, puts his hands on Iwaizumi’s hips, drawing him back into the position Oikawa needs him in. He feels Iwaizumi lean into his touch in a way he only now understands he’d always been doing.

Oikawa moves in closer for a second, giddy with the realisation that everything he’d ever wanted was always within reach.

Iwaizumi backs away.

“Later,” he murmurs, gaze flickering to the crew.

Oikawa nods, blinking away the alarming wetness in his eyes, and tears himself away.

(Later comes with his head in Iwaizumi’s lap, fingers carding through his hair.

“You love me,” he says, and Iwaizumi nods.

“I do.”

Oikawa sighs, content, then says, “I love you.”

Iwaizumi’s hand stills, and then he smiles, a rare, soft smile.

“Good.”)

* * *

Their path did begin with aliens, Oikawa insists to anyone who protests (Iwaizumi), he didn’t say the aliens were going to make a major appearance, c’mon, Iwa-chan, it was a good start! You need to hook readers on the first line!

(And it continues with them, and continues, and continues, and continues-

They’ll never end.)

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write oiiwa for awhile and completely forgot that i know nothing about the photographer/model industry please forgive me any inaccuracies and i hope this was an enjoyable read!


End file.
